FaceRig
FaceRig is a software where a user can control various 3D and 2D avatars by using their webcam. Note that FaceRig is not a game, but for the purpose of this wikia, it will be counted as a game. Video Synopsis Part One The first part was uploaded on December 5th, 2014 and was the 195th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Renae, Sydney, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. The video begins with Mackenzie controlling Alya, sticking her tongue out and laughing at herself. Sydney and Molly are both controlling Alya as well, Molly making a noise and laughs at herself. Mackenzie controls Alya's body to show the inside, as it is see through, rotating it at various angles. Renae controls Sapurrrai, a cat with a samurai helmet, adoring its cute appearance, as Sydney controls Alya (Oktoberfest) and gets embarrassed at what she does. Molly controls Alya (Oktoberfest) as well and is disturbed at the physics of her breasts. Mackenzie is controlling her as well, jiggling her breasts up and down. Renae controls Machy, a cat, and bobs her head left to right, adoring its appearance. Mackenzie switches to Ardalys and is taken aback at what it is, a dragon. She very much enjoys it, calling it the best game ever. Molly switches to Lord Burger and calls it the coolest thing ever, she then notices that its teeth is mustard. Sydney is also controlling Lord Burger, opening and closing her eyes, as Mackenzie makes all sorts of dragon-y sounds with Ardalys. She then continues to have fun with it, while Molly switches to Octodad and is excited by it. She wonders how she can control Octodad's mustache, which Renae already figures out, frowning and smiling to control Octodad. Mackenzie switches to Kathy, an anthropomorphic fox, and is rather disturbed by her, she immediately switches to another avatar. Renae also switches to Kathy and immediately wants to change avatars, saying that she looks scary, as Sydney switches to Ardalys and is excited by it. Mackenzie controls Danny, an anthropomorphic wolf, and has zoomed right up to its mouth. Renae controls Moon Moon, a wolf, as Mackenzie switches to Esera and comments on her eyes. She then switches to Floren and is taken aback by her appearance. Renae also switches to Floren and is surprised, noticing Floren's teeth. Molly controls Machy and purrs, while Mackenzie continues to control Floren, open her mouth really wide. Renae switches to Lord Burger and opens and closes her mouth, she then comments that it feels weird moving her mouth so much. Molly controls Lava Baron and attempts to sing with him, but his lips does not sync. She tries again with a different song, but the lips doesn't sync as well, annoying Molly. Mackenzie switches to Kaiser Kitty and adores its cuteness. Molly switches to Kaiser Kitty as well and attempts to make it do a menacing face but to no avail. Renae continues to use Lord Burger and wants to take a bite of it, Lord Burger "saying" she can't since it's a live being. Renae then sees the tomatoes in Lord Burger's mouth, saying that she likes tomatoes and says that it shouldn't tempt her with its tomatoes. Molly switches to Zyraxes and attempts to have him sing, but he too doesn't sync up to her singing. Renae switches to Lava Baron and is taken aback by its appearance, as Mackenzie switches to Zyraxes and says different spells. Sydney switches to Lava Baron and comments on its appearance, as Mackenzie switches to Fluffo and adores it. Renae controls Midori and has her be spoiled, wanting different things, Renae jokingly saying that that's what girls do. Mackenzie switches back to Ardalys and does a long screech, she then comments that they should just use the avatar as a substitute for her. Renae continues to control Midori and has a conversation with her about Midori's mouth. Molly controls Hunter and closes the video, trying to make him look intimidating, but can't make him do the face, saying it looks like he's having a stroke. Part Two The second part was uploaded on May 4th, 2015 and was the 284th video uploaded onto the channel. It as Mariya, Renae, Andrea, and Mackenzie participating in the video. The video begins with Mackenzie using Esera and impersonating Andrea, while Andrea uses Esera to make a sexual joke. Renae converses with Zyraxes, calling the symbols on his hood hearts, Zyraxes correcting her, "saying" that they are symbols. Mariya controls Zyraxes as well and comments that they go way back, saying that they killed dragons back in the day. Andrea and Renae control Alya, Renae annoyed that Alya always has her mouth open. Mariya also switches to Alya and makes a face that the software doesn't copy. She then says that it doesn't know how to make the perfect faces she does. Mackenzie switches through the avatars, saying no to each one, as Andrea goes back to Esera. Renae and Mackenzie switches to Spy, Renae commenting on his mask and its holes, as Mackenzie acting like a thief and asks for money. Andrea also switches to Spy and wonders how his cigarette stay in his mouth that is open. Mackenzie switches to GamerSlug and is overjoyed, Renae also switching to GamerSlug and talks about its ability to use its sword. Mariya also switches to GamerSlug and questions why it has a sword and what it needs it for. Mackenzie wants to look at GamerSlug's sword, as Renae converses with GamerSlug. Later, Mariya switches to Alya (Oktoberfest) and notices her jiggling breasts and begins playing with it, moving the avatar up and down. Mackenzie switches to Moon Moon and attempts to have it stick its tongue out. Renae switches to Taj, as Andrea controls Danny. Mariya continues to play with Alya (Ocktoberfest)'s breasts, now jiggling them from side to side. Mackenzie switches to Present and notices a small toy inside it. Andrea switches to Hunter and makes a commander pun, saying that he is wearing no pants and is going commando. Renae continues to use Taj, while Mariya continues to use Alya (Oktoberfest) and notices that her breasts twirls. Mackenzie continues to use Present and wants him to release the toy, as Andrea continues to use Hunter. Mackenzie switches to Heavy and tries to make him flex his arms, but it doesn't work. Renae also uses Heavy and has him "recall" a previous night and what happened. Mariya switches to Kaiser Kitty and adores its cuteness. Andrea comments that it bothers her that she can't make the avatar snap its head when she does it, asking how she expects Hunter to command a battalion if he can't snap his head. Mackenzie and Renae continue to use Heavy, Renae continuing with the story. Mariya controls Moon Moon and sings a song while bobbing her head from side to side, Andrea controls Anya and tries to look up her shirt, and Mackenzie controls Snowman. Renae controls Santa as he "tells" Renae that she has been a bad girl last summer, Renae saying that she's been good. Andrea switches to Lava Baron and comments that daddy's here, as Mariya switches to Lord Burger and lists all of the things inside its mouth. Mackenzie and Renae switches to Pewdiepie, Renae commenting on his eyes. Pewdiepie then "tells" her not to ask about it, saying that they;re naturally huge. Andrea controls Pewdiepie and has him move back and forth with his mouth open. Mackenzie switches to GamerSlug and moves her arms about so the motion tracker can't track her. Andrea tries to make Lava Baron move back and forth with its mouth open, but it doesn't work. Renae controls Heavy and makes him an overly attached boyfriend. Gallery File:FaceRig 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:FaceRig 2.png|Part Two thumbnail External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2014 Category:2015